


Good Days Start and End with You

by MyMy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ashton and luke are only mentioned, malum, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMy/pseuds/MyMy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael laughs and pulls a pillow over his face to hide from Calum. He says something muffled into the cotton but Calum can’t hear him. </p>
<p>“What?” He laughed pulling the pillow down to Michael’s chest.</p>
<p>“We should get married.” Michael repeats casually as ever. He smiles at Calum beatifically.</p>
<p>“Yeah, okay.” Calum snorts at him and flops onto his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Days Start and End with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lgbtlukas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtlukas/gifts).



> Hiii it's me again! lol So here's some more fluff except it's the glorious malum variety! shout out to Maxy and Stephanie for the proofread and this is for my darling dove of an adopted tumblr child neverland_clifford

Calum wakes up first. He doesn’t always because sometimes Michael's insomnia doesn't even let him fall asleep. He’ll wake Calum with tired eyes, a sleepy smile and soft kisses so he can get up and go out with Ashton or Luke for a morning workout.

Those type of mornings he likes less than these. Michael is snuggled down into their duvet with an arm wrapped around Calum's waist and the other flung out to the side. Michael’s hair is a wild mess but not like the artful mess he takes the time to style everyday. He’s snoring tiny little puffs of air through his parted lips and he's drooled onto the pillow. Calum just finds it adorable though still a little gross.

Something about him is so much softer than normal and Calum could spend hours watching him sleep peacefully on mornings like this. The band is having a few days between shows just for them to relax and explore Japan. And Michael and Calum have taken full advantage of it not leaving each other's sides and ‘being grossly couple-y’ as Luke had put it. He and Ashton have been making crude gestures and gagging sounds anytime Calum and Michael go to take a moment to themselves but they’ve just been laughing it off. They know their band mates love and support them and understand the importance of reconnecting with your significant other when you’re on tour anytime you have the chance.

Calum is just watching Michael sleep fondly not wanting to get up and dislodge the cuddle he’s a part of just yet. Michael is always warm to the touch and feels amazing to be curled under the blankets with. He snuffles and curls into Calum's side a little tighter before stretching out, pushing his arms over his head and toes out as far as he can. He sighs and wraps his arms around the pillow under his head now laid out on his stomach. 

“I can feel you staring at me.” Michael grumbles and his voice is so deep in the morning it almost comes out like a soft growl. Calum feels a smile pull across his face like he can’t help it and rolls onto his side to press a kiss or two or three to Michael’s face.

“Good morning.” Calum sighs contently. He runs a hand over Michael's back and dances his finger tips back up his spine lightly. Michael smiles back at him with his face half-squashed into the pillow. 

They lay there together for a moment while Calum traces his hand up and down Michael's back connecting the dots between the few freckles scattered there until Michael almost falls back asleep. Calum kisses him on the cheek to rouse him and smiles when he peeks his lovely green eyes open at him.

“We said we would go out to get food with the guys this morning.” Calum says melodiously.

“Did we? I can’t remember. When did this happen?” Michael plays shocked for a moment rolling over dramatically and pressing the back of his hand to his forehead like a old movie heroine. Calum giggles and slides his arm over Michael’s waist and kisses him on the lips. Michael’s nose wrinkles up when they pull away.

“Ew. Morning breath.” He sneers playfully at Calum and Calum breathes a gaping open mouthed breath in Michael's direction in retaliation. Michael laughs and pulls a pillow over his face to hide from Calum. He says something muffled into the cotton but Calum can’t hear him. 

“What?” He laughed pulling the pillow down to Michael’s chest.

“We should get married.” Michael repeats casually as ever. He smiles at Calum beatifically.

“Yeah, okay.” Calum snorts at him and flops onto his back.

“No, seriously Cal.”Michael lifts himself so he’s propped over Calum on his elbow and looks at him with a face that’s all business. Calum’s eyebrows furrow up at Michael.

“Mike, you can’t just ask me that. Or say that or whatever.” Calum sighs.

“I’m not babe!” Michael exclaims. He puts a hand to Calum’s cheek to catch his eyes and hold him there as he leans down to press the gentlest of kisses to his lips. 

“I love you, Cal. You know I do, and I wouldn’t just ask you out of blue if I hadn’t been thinking about it for a while.” Michael tells him with no hint of amusement in his voice. Calum glances at him unsure and Michael can see he needs more convincing. 

“Hold on. Stay there. Don’t move, okay?” Michael tells Calum and pecks his lips once more before he wrestles his way out of the blankets and almost falls on his face flailing out of the bed. Calum can’t help laughing at his clumsy boyfriend.

He watches Michael stumble over to his bag in just his underwear and start ruffling through it with purpose. His heart rate picks up a little and he sits up letting the blankets fall bunched up around his waist when Michael turns back to him with a big grin and something small clutched in his fist so Calum can’t tell what it is. Michael returns to the bed and jumps onto to it, crawling up to sit beside Calum with his legs folded in front of him and the grin still etched into his face.

“Here.” Michael says hold out the thing he just retrieved from his bag.

It’s a small black velvet jewelry box just the right size for a ring. Calum stares at it for a second without moving then up at Michael who just nods and wiggles it in his hand. Calum swallows once before reaching up and taking the tiny box from Michael’s fingers gently. He smooths his finger over the top of it before opening it with his thumb, pushing the lid back to reveal a pristine silver band with a black opal strip in the middle. He stares slack jawed for a moment at how perfect it is before he whips his head around at Michael who is staring back at Calum absolutely giddily. He’s practically bouncing in his spot and has a giant grin stretching his lips.

“What the fuck, Mikey?” Calum whispers and he’ll never admit to getting choked up no matter what Michael says to everyone they ever tell about this. Calum is not a crier.

“Like I said I wouldn’t just ask you out of blue, idiot. I’ve been talking to your sister about it for months.” He laughs when Calum whips his head around him at that.

“What? When?” Calum almost squeaks.

“Anytime I could get the chance!” Michael giggles “She helped me pick it out.” He smiles at Calum happily and his cheeks are little redder like he’s just a little embarrassed or nervous Calum’s brain tells him.

He looks back at the ring in the box in his hand and almost laughs at how ridiculous this situation is. Michael cups his hand under Calum’s and pulls the ring out of the box. He slides off the bed again and walks around to Calum’s side and grabs his hands and pulls him to stand up after Calum just stares at him dumbfounded. Michael pulls Calum up to his feet and kisses him once sweetly on the lips before dropping down to one knee in front of him.

Michael ruffles his hair and clears his throat before grabbing Calum’s left hand and looking up into his eyes. He puffs his chest out a little and starts with a smile.

“Calum Thomas Hood. I have had a crush on you since we were sixteen and I’ve loved you for even longer.” He pauses and looks over Calum’s face. “We’ve been dating for like three years and I would really love it if you wanted to be with me forever so will you marry me?”

Calum is smiling so hard his cheeks hurt and he thinks his face might break in half if he tries to talk so he just nods vigorously down at Michael and watches as Michael slides the ring onto his finger and stands up. Calum immediately wraps himself around Michael, hugging him tighter than he thinks he’s ever hugged anyone in his life and buries his face into Michael’s neck. Michael is hugging him back just as hard and the force of it causes them to sway back and forth on the spot.

“I love you.”Calum whispers into Michael’s skin.

“I love you, too.” Michael laughs back.

“We have to go meet the guys in like ten minutes.” Calum says after they stand there holding each other and exchanging sweet kisses for a while.

“I know.” Michael says not showing any signs of letting go of Calum though. Calum giggles and pushes Michael off of him. They beam their brightest smiles at each and Calum interlocks his fingers with Michael and starts to pull him toward the ensuite.

“Come on let’s shower and go get some coffee and tell the boys.” he grins at Michael

Michael grins back and nods too happy to say a word.

Ashton and Luke almost spit out their coffee when Luke notices the ring later in the nice little cafe they’ve found near the hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you did comments/kudos would be v v appreciated! You can send me your dental bills  
> [to my tumblr](http://codependentmalum.tumblr.com) lol


End file.
